warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erin Hunter
Erin Hunter ist ein Pseudonym für die britischen Autorinnen Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Victoria Holmes und Tui Sutherland. Gillian Phillips und Inbali Iserles wurden 2012 und 2013 in das Team aufgenommen und arbeiten an der Serie Survivor Dogs. Sie wurden vor allem durch ihre Serie Warrior Cats bekannt, von der jedes Buch auf der Bestsellerliste der New York Times stand. Außerdem sind sie die Autoren der Warrior Cats-'', Seekers- und ''Survivor Dogs-Serie (im Englischen Warriors, Seekers und Survivors). Geschichte 2003 kam Harper Collins auf Victoria Holmes zu und bat sie, eine Fantasyserie über wilde Katzen zu schreiben. Da sie allerdings selbst kein Fantasyleser war, war sie wenig enthusiastisch. Nachdem sie die Handlung geschrieben hatte, wurde Kate Cary einbezogen, um das Buch zu schreiben. Holmes überwachte die Details und editierte das Buch. Zum dritten Buch, Geheimnis des Waldes (Warrior Cats), stieß Cherith Baldry zu Erin Hunter. Später, nachdem Tui Sutherland das erste Warrior Cats Clanbuch geschrieben hatte, wurde Sutherland die vierte Erin Hunter. Bei der Wahl des Namens sollte eine Nähe an den Zyklus Redwall von Brian Jacques deutlich werden, der einen ähnlichen Plot zu Warrior Cats hatte. Eine der Autorinnen schlug den Namen „Hunter“ (dt. Jäger) vor. Der von Victoria Holmes bevorzugte Vorname Erin wurde akzeptiert, da er ein starker, keltischer Name ist und nicht besonders mädchenhaft. Autorinnen Victoria Holmes Sie kümmert sich bei Erin Hunter um die Handlung und die Details. Kate Cary Sie schreibt aus Holmes' Ideen das Buch. Cherith Baldry Sie ist seit dem 3. Band der ersten Staffel Geheimnis des Waldes auch dabei. Tui Sutherland Sie schreibt an der Warrior-Cats- und Seekers-Reihe mit. Gillian Phillips Seit 2012 gehört sie auch zum Autorenteam Erin Hunter, schreibt allerdings bisher keines der Warrior-Cats-Bücher, sondern schrieb an Survivor Dogs mit. Inbali Iserles Seit 2013 gehört sie auch zu Erin Hunter und hat, wie Gillian Phillips, an noch keinem Buch der Warrior-Cats-Reihe gearbeitet, sondern schrieb an Survivor Dogs mit. Werke 'Warrior Cats' Warrior Cats (Original series) # In die Wildnis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2008, ISBN 978-3-407-81041-0. Englisch: Into the Wild (2003) # Feuer und Eis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2008, ISBN 978-3-407-81042-7. Englisch: Fire and Ice (2003) # Geheimnis des Waldes. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2009, ISBN 978-3-407-81050-2. Englisch: Forest of Secrets (2003) # Vor dem Sturm. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2009, ISBN 978-3-407-81056-4. Englisch: Rising Storm (2004) # Gefährliche Spuren. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2009, ISBN 978-3-407-81055-7, Englisch: A Dangerous Path (2004) # Stunde der Finsternis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2010, ISBN 978-3-407-81069-4, Englisch: The Darkest Hour (2004) Warrior Cats: Die neue Prophezeiung (Warriors: The New Prophecy) #''Mitternacht. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81083-0, Englisch: ''Midnight (2005) #''Mondschein. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81083-0, Englisch: ''Moonrise (2005) #''Morgenröte. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81093-9, Englisch: ''Dawn (2005) #''Sternenglanz. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81094-6, Englisch: ''Starlight (2006) #''Dämmerung. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81100-4 Englisch: ''Twilight (2006) #''Sonnenuntergang. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81102-8, Englisch: ''Sunset (2007) Warrior Cats: Die Macht der drei (Warriors: Power of Three) #''Der geheime Blick. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81117-2, Englisch: The ''Sight (2007) #''Fluss der Finsternis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81118-9, Englisch: ''Dark River (2008) #''Verbannt. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81134-9, Englisch: ''Outcast (2008) #''Zeit der Dunkelheit.'' Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81135-7, Englisch: Eclipse (2008) #''Lange Schatten. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81146-2, Englisch: ''Long Shadows (2008) #''Sonnenaufgang. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81148-6, Englisch: ''Sunrise (2009) Warrior Cats: Zeichen der Sterne (Warriors: Omen of the Stars) #''Der vierte Schüler. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81160-8, Englisch: ''The Fourth Apprentice (2009) #''Fernes Echo. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81162-2, Englisch: ''Fading Echoes (2010) #''Stimmen der Nacht. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81168-4, Englisch: ''Night Whispers (2010) #''Spur des Mondes. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81170-7, Englisch: ''Sign of the Moon (2010) #''Der verschollene Krieger. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2015, ISBN 978-3-407-81188-2, Englisch: ''The Forgotten Warrior (2011) #''Die letzte Hoffnung. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2015, ISBN 978-3-407-81190-5, Englisch: ''The Last Hope (2012) Warrior Cats: Der Ursprung der Clans (Warriors: Dawn of the Clans) #''Der Sonnenpfad, Englisch: ''The Sun Trail (2013) #''Donnerschlag, Englisch: ''Thunder Rising (2013) #''Der erste Kampf, Englisch: ''The First Battle (2014) #''Der Leuchtende Stern, Englisch: ''The Blazing Star (2014) #''Der geteilte Wald, Englisch: ''A Forest Divided (2015) #''Der Sternenpfad, Englisch: ''Path of Stars (2015) Warrior Cats: Vision von Schatten (Warriors: A Vision of Shadows) #Die Mission des Schülers, Englisch: The Apprentice's Quest ''(2016) #[[Donner und Schatten/Allgemein|''Donner und Schatten]], ''Englisch: ''Thunder and Shadow ''(2016) #Zerrissene Wolken, Englisch: ''Shattered Sky (''2017)'' #Dunkelste Nacht, Englisch: Darkest Night (''2017) #Fluss aus Feuer, Englisch: ''River of Fire (2018) #Wütender Sturm, Englisch: The Raging Storm (2018) Warriors: The Broken Code #Lost Stars (2019) #The Silent Thaw (2019) #Veil of Shadows (2020), noch nicht erschienen Warrior Cats: Special Adventure (Warriors: Super Edition) #''Feuersterns Mission. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2010, ISBN 978-3-407-81075-5, Englisch: ''Firestars Quest (2007) #''Blausterns Prophezeiung. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81150-9, Englisch: ''Bluestar's Prophecy (2009) #''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81119-6, Englisch: ''SkyClan's Destiny (2010) #''Streifensterns Bestimmung. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81172-1, Englisch: ''Crookedstar's Promise (2011) #''Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Englisch: ''Yellowfang's Secret (2012) #''Riesensterns Rache, Englisch: ''Tallstar's Revenge (2013) #Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Englisch: Bramblestar's Storm ''(2014) #Mottenflugs Vision, Englisch: ''Moth Flight's Vision ''(2015) #Habichtschwinges Reise, Englisch: ''Hawkwing's Journey ''(2016) #Tigerherz' Schatten, Englisch: ''Tigerheart's Shadow (2017) #Crowfeather's Trial (2018) #Squirrelflight's Hope (2019) Warrior Cats: Die Welt der Clans (Warriors: Field Guides) #''Die letzten Geheimnisse'' (2007) #''Von Helden und Verrätern'' (2008) #''Das Gesetz der Krieger. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81097-7, Englisch: ''Code of the Clans (2009) #''Battles of the Clans'' (2010) #''Enter the Clans'' (2012, Paperbackausgabe von Die letzten Geheimnisse und Von Helden und Verrätern/Code of the Clans) #''The Warriors Guide'' (2012) #''The Ultimate Guide'' (2013) Warrior Cats Manga : Graustreif und Millie (Warriors Manga: Graystripe's Adventure) # Der verlorene Krieger. Tokyopop, Hamburg 2008, ISBN 978-3-86719-475-4, Englisch: The Lost Warrior (2007) # Die Zuflucht des Kriegers. Tokyopop, Hamburg 2009, ISBN 978-3-86719-476-1, Englisch: Warrior's Refuge (2007) # Die Rückkehr des Kriegers. Tokyopop, Hamburg 2009, ISBN 978-3-86719-477-8, Englisch: Warrior's Return (2008) Warrior Cats Manga : Geißels Rache (Warriors Manga: Rise of Scourge) # Geißels Rache, Englisch: The Rise of Scourge (2008) Warrior Cats Manga: Tigerstern und Sasha (Warriors Manga: Tigerstar and Sasha) # In die Wälder. Tokyopop, Englisch: Into the Woods (2008) # Flucht aus dem Wald. Tokyopop, Englisch: Escape From the Forest (2009) # Zurück zu den Clans. Tokyopop, Englisch: Return To the Clans (2009) Warrior Cats Manga: Rabenpfotes Abenteuer (Warriors Manga: Ravenpaw's Path) # Zerstörter Frieden Tokyopop, Englisch: Shattered Peace (2009) # Ein Clan in Not Tokyopop, Englisch: A Clan in need (2010) # Das Herz eines Kriegers Tokyopop, Englisch: The Heart of a Warrior (2010) Warrior Cats Manga: Der WolkenClan in Gefahr (Warriors Manga: SkyClan and the Stranger) # Die Rettung Tokyopop, Englisch: The Rescue (2011) # Jenseits des Gesetzes Tokyopop, Englisch: Beyond the Code (2011) # Nach der Flut Tokyopop, Englisch: After the Flood (2012) Warriors Manga : A Shadow in RiverClan (2020), noch nicht erschienen Warrior Cats: Short Adventure (Novellas) #''Distelblatts Geschichte'' (2015), Englisch: Hollyleaf's Story (2012) #''Nebelsterns Omen'' (2012) #''Wolkensterns Reise. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-74435-7, Englisch: ''Cloudstar's Journey (2013) #''The Untold Stories'' (2013) #''Tigerkralles Zorn'' (2014) #''Leafpool's Wish'' (2014) #''Taubenflugs Schicksal, Englisch: ''Dovewing's Silence (2014) #''Tales from the Clans'' (2014) #''Ahornschattens Vergeltung'' (2015) #''Goosefeather's Curse'' (2015) #''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' (2016) #Legends of the Clans (2017) #Path of a Warrior (2019) #A Warrior's Spirit (2020), noch nicht erschienen # Seekers → mehr im: Seekers Wiki Seekers (Original series) # Die Suche Beginnt. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81104-2, Englisch: The Quest Begins (2008) # Am Großen Bärensee. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81105-9, Englisch: Great Bear Lake (2009) # Am Rauchberg. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2012, ISBN 978-3-407-81115-8, Englisch: Smoke Mountain (2009) # Die Letzte Große Wildnis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81116-5, Englisch: The Last Wilderness (2010) # Feuer im Himmel. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81138-7, Englisch: Fire in the Sky (2010) # Sternengeister. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2013, ISBN 978-3-407-81153-0, Englisch: Spirits in the Stars (2011) Seekers: Return to the Wild # Insel der Schatten. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81177-6, Englisch: Island of Shadows (2012) # The Melting Sea (2012) # River of Lost Bears (2013) # Forest of Wolves (2014) # The Burning Horizon (2015) - noch nicht veröffentlicht Seekers Manga # Toklo's Story (2010) # Kallik's Adventure (2011) # Lusa's Tale (2012) - nie veröffentlicht Survivor Dogs → mehr im: Survivors Wiki Survivor Dogs (Survivors) #''Die verlassene Stadt''. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81164-6, Englisch: The Empty City (2012) #''Ein verborgener Feind''. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81166-0, Englisch: A Hidden Enemy (2013) #''Gefährliche Freunde''. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2014, ISBN 978-3-407-81174-5, Englisch: Darkness Falls (2013) # The Broken Path (2014) # The Endless Lake (2014) - noch nicht veröffentlicht # Storm of Dogs (2015) - noch nicht veröffentlicht Survivors Novellas # Alpha's Tale (2014) # Sweet's Journey (2015) - noch nicht veröffentlicht en:Erin Hunterfr:Erin Hunternl:Erin Hunterru:Эрин Хантер fi:Erin Hunterpl:Erin Hunteres:Erin Hunter Kategorie:Autoren